By existing plastic belt conveyors which have a laterally curving course, lateral incisions or apertures appear at the inner and outer belt edges, as seen from above.
Such lateral incisions or apertures may particularly cause problems by modernising existing curving or helical conveyors where e.g. it is desired to replace outmoded and noisy metal conveyor belts with modern and quiet modular belt conveyors of plastic.